Undertale: VISIONS
by PurpleHue12345
Summary: In an a planet for away 1000 yers ago there were an army of heros whou fought great eveil and split only to be recarnaited and reniuted 1000 yers mlater in 2019. This is undertale visions...
1. Chapter 1

In an a planet for away 1000 yers ago there were an army of heros whou

fought great eveil and split only to be recarnaited and reniuted

1000 yers mlater in 2019. This is undertale visions...

by - PurpleHue12345

CAST LIST

Sans (Emo/scene) - Wheres a dark purple jacket and a black sweater

with a dog tag and black gloves. Purpple eyes with big

black hair ( like somthing you would see on a MALE scene kid) that

covers 1 eye! really skinny and Toriels kid. he is 15/16

Papyrus - Has a fat cock and ass. Weres a orange sweater with blue jeans

and is super rich and famous! Is also 2 years older than

Sans his boyfriend!

Toriel

Toad - Toriels grandpa that lives with them looks just like Toriel with a

mustache and a penis (he is a alcholic abusive bitch!)

W. D. Gaster - Sans older brother weres a black sweat shirt

and an hoodie undernaeth

Undyne - Sans friend

Frisk - A hoe (she has big ol titties!)SHES 18 SO ITS NOT PEDOPHILLA!)

Asriel - The Child of Toriel

Asgore - Frisks Father

Alphys - Undyne aunt/parent

Mettaton - FOCKING EVIL :(

more charectrs witll be interduced soon!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Somthing Big

Papyrus POV:

I decided to switch english classes cause Mrs Ethean is A FAT WHORE WHO RAPES

AND KILLS CHIDREN. I walk into mt bumblebeesc class.

Sans POV:

I look at the new guy in our class and cant help but get horny after seeing

his massive dong and fat ass. I wanted to aspueeze it so bad.

"hey look a faggot" some kid yells. (AN: Papy"rus is bullied constantly) the

entire class laughs. But I dont. "Theres a seat in front to sans" the

teatcher sas. I start blushing he sits i want the fat dong in my mouth./

We write on papers me, W. D. Gaster, Undyne and Frisk all sit in a group. W.D

walks pass to see Papyrus sitting alone he whispers to W.D "yoour brother

has a

big dick and I wanna ride it" W.D gives a dirty look. I look a t

papyrus he blushes. "he seems like a nice kid om gonna sit by him" I say

while elaving wanting to make friends with this sexy kid. "hi" I say I cant

Notice but see him looking at my dick. He squeezes it. I blush. He tells me to

bend over. I obey. He fingers my ass using paint as lube. I moan. "Your now my

little hoe, bitch" he says sexily

Its lunnch now I sit with my friends W. D. Gaster, Undyne and Frisk my sister

Asriel joins with us too, I eat my chickan nuggets and I see papyrus sitiing

in the wall alonr. I cant help but to feel sad. He opens his lunchbox to...

...nothing...but a note hen unravels it to see "STOLE YOUR LUNCH

FAGGOT". I felt sorry I walked over and asked "you want some chciken

nuggets" he takes my chicken nuggets and my

cookie not saying thanks you he walks away. I- stand

tehre he turns around and gives me my cookie. I take it heand he gives me a

quick glance and leaves. I blush

Its friday and we have a test. "You can study with somebosy fi you wnrt!" the

teatcher says. A kid asks me "Hey sans wannr come study with me?" I asnwer

back "Sorry victor I promised to help papyrus today" he says back "Thats fine

see ya later sans" i then say back "Hope you your do good on the test vic!".

"Sans GET YOUR FAT ASS OVERHERE NOW!" W.D (my brother) yells. Papyrus grabs

my shirt and chokes me demanding "Whatever they tell you dont believe it".

"o-o-ok. P-payrus." I say obeying. "hey, Um you know papyrus. Hes fucking

weird stay away from him". "wh-" im inturuped by Undyne "Dude listen to your

brother. That kids weird". I say back "Why do you guys hate him so much we

have never talked to him I just wanna make new friends!". Asriel walks over

to say "We are concerden about you, Frisk said she herd him say to himself

hes gonna eat that ass so fast might at well call him Usaon Bolt". I get mad

sprawling out "NO! I just wanna make new friends." i walk away madly.

Later the teatcher hands out the the test. Papyrus snaps his pencil looking

me he asked "Hey.. Can I borrow that pencil" I say "no i6ts my onl-" he grabs

te pencil out of my hands. "why did you take my pe-" he inturups me aagain

"can you shut the fuck up im taking a test, dont make me finger you again".

I look away shocked. I did not get to finish my test the teatcher snatches it

out of m hands. "Sans oyu did it again, an F" The teatcher growls at that point

everyone has left. But papyrus remained. I give him a glance. He turns around

and walks towards me . I was solid like a statue he hugs me. And says "I Love

you, And I wanna be more than "friends"". I answer "You wan-" he inturups

"date, yes... SO... What do you say" I close my eyes. "Yes".

That was september 2018 its december 2019 now. "Quit fantasizing about me

fucking your ass and suck my toes" He says demanding. I obey and walk over "I

was just thinking about when we first met" I say shyly. "Awww" he says and

gives me a side hug. "now suck" he demands again. "okay papiyrus" I answer.


End file.
